Forget Him
by aryangevin
Summary: "Aku bisa membuatmu melupakan pemuda pirang yang kini memenuhi ruang hatimu." Mendengarnya, Sasuke kini menolehkan kepalanya. Dan entah kapan, kini tubuh Itachi berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. ItaSasu incest. PWP, Lemon, hard yaoi. RnR please?


**Forget Him**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: lemon, canon, incest, PWP, ooc, typo, dll dsb.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_**Aku bingung mau menentukan judul dalam fic ini. Gomen kalau ceritanya nga begitu nyambung dengan judulnya. Adakah yang mau ngasih ide?**_

_**Anggap **__**saja Sasuke itu tidak pernah jadi missin nin dan tidak pernah berniat membalas dendam. Trus Itachi masih hidup. Dan juga clan Uchiha tinggal dua orang, yaitu Sasuke dan Itachi.**_

Konohagakure. Sebuah desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage. Memiliki shinobi-shinobi yang bertalenta dalam berbagai bidang. Menjadikan desa ini sebagai desa terbesar di antara desa-desa lainnya. Tak jarang desa lain meminta bantuan kepada Konoha karena kemampuan para shinobi yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi akan kehebatannya.

Tsunade. Cucu dari Hokage pertama sekaligus murid dari Hokage ketiga, saat ini menjabat sebagai Hokage kelima. Menjadikan Ia perempuan pertama yang menjabat menjadi Hokage. Hampir lima tahun Ia menduduki jabatan ini. Ia memiliki keahlian di bidang medis. Sehingga banyak kunochi-kunoichi yang berguru padanya untuk mempelajari tentang ilmu medis.

Tsunade saat ini tengah membaca sebuah laporan misi yang diminta warganya sendiri. Misi tingkat B. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepat kepada Shizune —tangan kanannya paling setia— yang sedang memberikan makan kepada Tonton—peliharaan babi milik Tsunade.

"Shizune," panggil Tsunade.

Shizune menghentikan kegiatannya memberikan makan Tonton. "Ya, ada apa, Tsunade-sama?"

"Tolong kau panggilkan Uchiha sasuke untuk pemberian misi." 

Shizune mengangguk. "Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Setelah kepergian Shizune, Ia mengambil cawan arak yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian meminumnya sampai kandas. Setelah isi cawan itu habis, Ia tak berniat untuk mengisinya kembali. Ia memutar kursi hokagenya menghadap jendela kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Memandangi para warga Konoha yang melakukan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Ia bisa melihat semua rutinitasnya dari sini. Tsunade mendesah pelan.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu ruang hokage.

"Masuk." Tsunade mempersilahkan.

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke sudah ada di sini seperti yang Anda minta," lapor Shizune.

Tsunade membalikkan kursinya dan terpampanglah wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi di hadapannya. Tsunade menatap Shizune. "Terima kasih, Shizune."

Shizune menunduk singkat. "Ha'i."

Kini pandangannya beralih ke pemuda Uchiha. Memiliki perawakan yang sangat digilai oleh para wanita di desa ini. Namun Tsunade tahu, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat di sayanginya.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membuka matanya menatap pemuda jounin yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau kuberi misi peringkat B. Kerjakan misi ini bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Kalian bisa melaksanakan misi ini besok pagi. Segera beritahukan misi ini kepada Sakura dan Naruto." Tsunade pun menyerahkan surat gulungan yang berisikan sebuah misi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya.

"Baik. Tsunade-sama." Dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage itu.

#

Setelah menerima misi, Sasuke pun langsung saja menemui rekan satu timnya. Dimulai dari Sakura terlebih dahulu. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu kini bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha. Ia menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit. ia diangkat oleh gurunya sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade— Sang Hokage itu sendiri.

Langkah kakinya menuju ke gedung berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit Konoha'. Karena Ia tahu, Sakura saat ini masih mengurus para pasien yang sedang sakit maupun para shinobi yang kebetulan terluka saat misi. Ia menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Apa Sakura Haruno sedang sibuk?" tanyanya.

"Haruno-san? Ah, tidak. Sepertinya Ia tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini. Hanya melakukan pemeriksaan kepada para pasiennya."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke langsung saja meninggalkan meja resepsionis itu. Sombong sekali. Dan sang penjaga itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan Uchiha bungsu itu yang terlewat sombong. Bahkan kini penggemarnya makin bertambah banyak saja. Beda sekali dengan kakaknya itu. Sangat ramah dibandingkan dengan dengan adiknya.

Tak lama setelah meninggalkan meja resepsionis, mata hitam milik Sasuke kini mendapati seseorang berambut merah jambu yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan perawat rumah sakit yang ada di sampingnya. Sakura, orang yang dicarinya kini sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya tanpa mengetahui ada dirinya di hadapannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sakura menghentikan obrolannya dan menghadap ke depan. Didapatinya pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura pun menyudahi obrolannya dan melambai singkat ke arah pemuda Uchiha. "Sasuke." Dan Ia pun berlari menemui pemuda itu.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Kita diberi misi oleh tsunade-sama dengan Naruto." Sasukepun menyerahkan gulungan misi itu kepada Sakura. "Kita akan melaksanakannya besok pagi."

Sakura membaca isi dari gulungan misi itu. Ia mengangguk paham, kemudian menyerahkannya kembali kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura dengan senyumannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, aku tak bisa berlama-lama, ada pasien yang harus dioperasi sore ini. Aku harus mempersiapkan segala peralatan operasi. Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun," pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat. Ia pun berjalan, dan sosoknya menghilang ketika Ia membelokkan diri di koridor kanan.

Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit yang bernuansa putih itu. Dia harus memberitahukan misi ini kepada rekan satu timnya lagi. Si pemuda penggila ramen itu. Sasuke tidak tahu harus mulai mencari dimana keberadaan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terlalu hiperaktif. Dia bisa berada dimana saja yang dia mau. Sasuke akan mulai mencari pemuda itu di sekitar jalan menuju apartemen pemuda itu.

Sepanjang jalan, orang-orang tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum ke arahnya. Bukan hanya karena marga Uchiha yang paling terkenal di Konoha, tetapi karena rupa dan kecerdasannya yang menambah nilai kesempurnaan dirinya. Belum lagi kemampuannya sebagai Shinobi Konoha yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sementara Sasuke, Ia hanya bertampang cuek dan mengarahkan mata hitamnya ke segala penjuru untuk menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya. Namun sampai detik ini, Ia tak menemukannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ia banyak mendapati shinobi-shinobi seangkatannya yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa Konoha. Ia menemukan Kiba yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya. Trus juga mendapati Choji yang sedang makan daging di kedai. Tak lupa para rekan jounin setimnya saat bertugas menyapanya yang kebetulan lewat. Ok, sepertinya Sasuke akan mencarinya di apartemennya saja.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini menyapu keringatnya yang mengalir dari kening menuju pipinya. Matahari benar-benar terik siang ini di Konoha. Tapi, keramaian penduduk di Konoha tetap saja tidak berkurang. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka Sasuke akan sampai di apartemen pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu kini mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Satu langkah lagi dan Ia tepat di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Satu langkahpun sudah Ia lakukan dan kini Ia tepat berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Tangannya Ia angkat untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen itu.

"Naruto—"

Tangannya terhenti ketika Ia bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara siapa itu? Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Suara itu terasa familiar di telinganya.

"Haahh…"

Kini telinganya pun menangkap suara desahan yang Sasuke kenal pemiliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda pirang yang di carinya. Dia—sedang bersama siapa di dalam? Ada sekelebat pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia tidak tahu kepada siapa Ia akan mengutarakan pertanyaannya itu. Bahkan kepada dirinya sendiripun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Ia akan mencari jawabannya sendiri. Ia memegang ganggang pintu apartemen milik Naruto. Memutarnya secara perlahan. Ia juga masih menebak apakah pintu itu terkunci atau tidak.

Cklek !

Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Hal ini membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin membuncah. Ia bermaksud akan mengintip apa gerangan yang terjadi di dalam apartemen itu dan bersama siapa Naruto sekarang. Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya kalau dia sekarang sedang melakukan perkerjaan yang sama sekali belum pernah Ia lakukan. Sasuke berani bertaruh, apabila ada orang yang sedang melihat kegiatan yang sedang Ia lakukan saat ini. Maka, kurang dari 12 jam berita itu akan tersebar begitu cepat seKonoha. Sayang, kenyataannya bahwa saat ini hanya dia sendiri tanpa siapapun.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut kalau dia kepergok sedang mengintip oleh orang dalam itu sendiri. Pintu itupun terbuka sedikit. Namun suasana gelap di dalam menyambutnya. Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Maka, Ia membukanya sedikit lebih lebar.

Apa yang terjadi di dalam apartemen itu dapat membuat muka datar Sasuke runtuh seketika. Mata hitamnya terbelalak. Menyaksikan yang terjadi di dalam apartemen itu membuat dadanya sesak. Nafasnya memburu. Ia bisa melihat pemuda pirang itu tengah menautkan bibirnya kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berada di atasnya. Ya, Sasuke kenal pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia adalah Kazekage dari desa Sunagakure bernama Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara memang sedang berkunjung ke Konoha dalam rangka memenuhi undangan Hokage untuk mempererat hubungan persaudaraan antar Konoha dan Suna. Ia juga bisa melihat saat menuju ke sini, mendapati Temari —kakak tertua Gaara—bersama Shikamaru di kedai dango. Dan juga Kankurou yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian.

Sasuke menutup pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding samping pintu apartemen. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit melihat kejadian itu. Naruto dan—Gaara. Apakah mereka—tidak. Sasuke tidak sanggup menafsirkan hubungan kedua orang itu. Ia tidak sanggup. Lagipula Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke pernah beberapa kali dikecewakan oleh Naruto, tentu saja pemuda pirang itu tidak menyadari akan kekecewaan itu yang dialami Sasuke. Tapi, baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kecewa—sangat kecewa— terhadap Naruto. Lantas, Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen Naruto dengan langkah berat dan hati yang sakit.

#

Praang!

Suara pecahan kaca itu memenuhi salah satu kamar di kediaman Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya kamar Uchiha bungsu. Saat itu Itachi—kakak kandung Sasuke—yang kebetulan baru pulang dari misi dibuat terkejut oleh suara pecahan itu. ia hanya tersenyum maklum.

Itachi kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke, asal suara pecahan itu berasal. Ia bisa saja membawa kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri sekedar untuk beristirahat selepas misi. Tapi Ia mengurungkannya. Saat ini Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi di kamar itu.

Itachi kini tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Tak seperti tadi, tak ada suara pun yang dihasilkan dari dalam kamar itu. Begitu redam, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar itu. "Sasuke, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Kalau kau diam saja, aku masuk." Dan lagi-lagi hening yang terdengar.

Itachi mendesah pelan. Ia menyentuh ganggang pintu itu kemudian membukanya. Ia bisa menemukan Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjang kamarnya dengan wajah menghadap jendela yang menampakan desa Konoha. Ketika matanya menelusuri ruangan itu dengan teliti, barulah Ia menyadari kalau lantai tempat Ia berpijak dipenuhi dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berasal dari bingkai foto. Apakah Sasuke yang melemparkan bingkai foto ini? Jawabannya adalah ya.

Itachi melangkah menuju tempat bingkai foto itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Mengambilnya, dan menampakan pemandangan Tim 7 dalam sebuah foto. Saat itu Sasuke masih berumur 12 tahun, beserta Sakura dan Naruto serta Kakashi. Sepertinya Itachi tau kenapa Sasuke melemparkan bingkai foto ini sehingga menjadi pecah.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" tebak Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu tentu saja tahu akan perasaan Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah kakaknya itu. "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya ketus. Emosinya benar-benar tidak bagus sekarang.

Pandangan Itachi kini beralih ke adiknya. "Hanya ingin melihat keadaan adikku saja." Tersenyum. "Apakah benar ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" ulangnya lagi.

Lirikan tajam yang diberikan Sasuke kepada kakaknya tadi kini beralih memandang jendela lagi. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, Otouto." Kini Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Lalu, Ia pun duduk di samping Sasuke. "Karena aku adalah Aniki-mu." Kini seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

Kini Itachi memandang lagi bingkai foto Tim 7 yang sudah pecah itu. "Sasuke." Panggilnya.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia tetap saja memandang jendela yang menampilkan desa Konoha itu.

"Aku bisa membuatmu melupakan pemuda pirang yang kini memenuhi ruang hatimu."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke kini menolehkan kepalanya. Dan entah kapan, kini tubuh Itachi berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke bisa memandang wajah Itachi lebih jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya.

Kini tangan Itachi membelai lembut pipi mulus Sasuke. "Aku hanya menawarkan kebahagiaan untukmu," ungkapnya dengan seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau bisa melakukannya."

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dengan senang hati, My Prince."

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah tampan adiknya. Lalu mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Sontak, mata Sasuke terbelalak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Itachi. Bukannya membalas ciuman itu, Ia mendorong Itachi. Menjauhkan wajah Itachi dari wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" bentaknya.

Itachi tersenyum. "Bukankah kau menerima tawaranku untuk melupakan bocah pirang itu?"

"Tap—"

"Ssstt—" Itachi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke. Menghentikan pemuda itu untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Lalu, Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga adik satu-satunya itu. "Diam dan nikmati saja. Maka, kau akan melupakannya."

Kembali, Itachi mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam menerima perlakuan Itachi tanpa pemberontakkan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Lagipula, Itachi melakukannya dengan lembut. Tanpa ada kekerasan sedikitpun.

Mendapat reaksi diam dari Sasuke, Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membalasnya?"

"Aku— hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya."

Itachi tersenyum maklum. "Kau tinggal mengikuti caraku saja."

Itachi mengecup bibir itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini disertai dengan lumatan kecil. Dan Sasukepun membalas ciuman itu meskipun awalnya ragu-ragu.

Itachi tersenyum dalam hati. Sasuke kini mulai menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Di sela-sela ciuman itu, Itachi menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke. Meminta ijin untuk menelusuri rongga berlendir milik Sasuke. Sasuke mengizinkannya. Ia membuka bibir itu dan lidah Itachi pun tak segan-segan bertamu di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Lidah mereka saling beradu. Saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya lidah Itachi yang paling mendominasi. Terengah, karena kebutuhan oksigen begitu diperlukan oleh keduanya. Dan merekapun melepaskan diri untuk mengambil beberapa detik waktu untuk menghirup oksigen.

Itachi tak melanjutkan ciumannya. Bibirnya kini mengarah ke leher dan pundak Sasuke. Tak ada kesulitan sedikitpun saat Itachi membuka pakaian Sasuke pada bagian pundak. Karena pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke sudah cukup terbuka.

Pertama, Ia mengecup leher adiknya yang tak ternoda itu. Dan kecupan-kecupan itu kini berubah menjadi gigitan kecil, menimbulkan tanda-tanda merah. Sasuke mendesah dibuatnya.

"Aniki— ngh!"

Sepanjang leher sampai pundak, hanya terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang dibuat oleh Itachi. Ada beberapa juga yang sampai kebiruan. Lalu kini tangannya pun beralih untuk melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke. Mulutnya Ia tuju ke salah satu titik sensitif dari dada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan kakaknya itu.

Desahan Sasuke menimbulkan semangat Itachi untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih di tubuh Sasuke. Ia menjilat titik sensitif itu. lalu menggigitnya kecil, sehingga Sasuke kembali mengerang keras. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Cuaca panas Konoha mendukung kedua tubuh itu untuk mengeluarkan keringat lebih.

Tangan kanan Itachi memilin titik sebelah kiri di dada Sasuke. Sedangkan mulutnya sibuk di sebelah kanannya. Puas menyerang di daerah dada itu, mulutnya Ia turunkan sampai ke perut. Ia menjilat memutar di daerah itu. Sasuke merasa geli Itachi melakukannya di daerah itu.

Kini tangan Itachi membuka celana Sasuke yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Peluh pun menetes dari kening Itachi. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Ngh! Aniki…" desah Sasuke saat Itachi menggenggam bagian berharga Sasuke. Itachi hanya menyeringai senang. Ia memijat lembut benda itu. Memijitnya, memberikan Sasuke kenikmatan yang belum pernah Ia terima dari siapapun. Sasuke mengerang keras saat Itachi memasukkan bagian berharga itu ke dalam mulutnya. Peluh makin membasahi tubuh Sasuke.

Itachi menikmati pekerjaan barunya itu. Ia menatap wajah penuh keringat Sasuke yang mengerang dan mendesah. Kemudian, Ia kembali berkonsentrasi ke pekerjaannya satu ini. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya, seolah-olah yang dia pegang adalah permen lollipop yang meminta untuk dikulum dan dijilat sampai habis tak tersisa. Itachi juga bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Sasuke bergetar, menandakan bahwa Ia telah sampai pada waktunya.

"Tsk!" Sasuke menggeram kesal karena Itachi menyudahi pekerjaannya itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar geraman kesal Sasuke. "Jangan terburu, Sasuke, kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini."

Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya.

Itachi pun melepaskan pakaian yang masih melekat padanya. Mulai dari pakaian atas sampai pada celananya. Ia menatap tubuh Sasuke yang kini sama polos seperti dirinya.

"Akh!" Sasuke kesakitan saat jari telunjuk Itachi masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ia hanya menikmatinya dengan jari telunjuk yang keluar masuk.

"Kau seperti wanita saja yang kesakitan saat bulan madu," ujar Itachi mengejek.

Sasuke semakin kesal mendengar ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi. "Di-diam kau, Aniki, akh!" Sasuke kembali dibuat menjerit saat Itachi menambahkan jari kedua. Kemudian disusul oleh jari ketiga.

Jeritan itu menghilang. Kini berganti dengan suara desahan yang menggoda. Desahan itu seperti alunan lembut pengantar tidur bagi Itachi. Semakin kedalam jarinya menusuk. Membuat suara itu semakin menggoda.

Erangan kenikmatan menguar dari mulut Sasuke. Itachi telah menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam sana. Senyum masih saja bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau menikmatinya, eh?"

Sasuke tak sanggup menjawabnya.

Itachi menyudahi pekerjaannya ini. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya. Pekerjaan yang dilakukan Itachi membuatnya kelelahan juga. Padahal daritadi, Ia hanya mendesah dan mengerang. Keringat semakin bercucuran di tubuh kedua Uchiha ini.

Itachi merangkak ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Lalu mengarahkan bibirnya ke dekat telinga Sasuke. "Sasuke, setelah ini aku jamin, kau akan merasakan lebih dari yang sebelumnya."

Rasa sakit kini memenuhi bagian bawah Sasuke saat Itachi memasukkan dirinya. Erangan kesakitan pun tak ketinggalan dari mulutnya. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit dan perih pada bagian tubuh bawahnya itu.

Itachi tak bergerak. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang kesakitan. Ia menikmati wajah penuh kesakitan itu akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri. Semakin lama ditatap, wajah itu kini tak menampakkan kesakitan lagi. Dan Itachi mulai bergerak.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, antara menahan sakit dan menikmati permainan kakak satu-satunya ini. Tapi, semakin lama, ak terasa sakit itu kini mulai berkurang dan menghilang. Hanya kenikmatan yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Itachipun sangat menikmati permainan yang Ia buat. Penuh akan gairah yang tak terkira. Desahan dan erangan kini memenuhi ruangan itu dari mulut para penghuninya.

"Haahh… Aniki…"

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan kenikmatan yang Sasuke rasakan mereda. Itachi menatap wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke pun balik menatap kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke—" Itachi mengambil nafas sejenak, "aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menatap mata onyx itu dalam. Mencari kesungguhan dalam mata onyx itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Bukankah dirinya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri? Kenapa dia menyatakan cinta kepada adiknya ini?

"Aniki, aku adalah adikmu sendiri." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Itachi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tau Sasuke. Tapi—" Ia menumpuk tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangannya. "— perasaan ini benar-benar nyata. Aku… tak bisa menghindarinya," ujar Itachi dengan memberikan pandangan lembut ke mata onyx Sasuke.

"Aniki—"

Itachi mulai bergerak lagi. Sasuke kembali menikmatinya. Desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Sasuke menggelungkan tangannya di leher Itachi. Menarik pemuda itu agar lebih dekat padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke… haah…" Itachi berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Hahh… ngh… aku— tau, Aniki, nggh!" Sasuke hampir mencapai puncaknya. Begitu pula dengan Itachi. Ia mempercepat permainannya ini.

"Sebut… hah… sebut namaku jika kau— memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Gairah itu semakin meningkat. Deru nafas itu semakin memburu. Sudah berapa oktaf erangan yang sudah dihasilkan dari mulut keduanya.

"Ita—ITACHI!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan semuanya. Disusul dengan Itachi yang mengeluarkan semua hasrat dalam tubuh pemuda ini. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Senyum pun terkembang dari bibir Itachi. Perasaannya terbalaskan oleh sang adik. Yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Salahkan perasaan ini karena telah mencintai adiknya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun, Itachi tak peduli akan hal itu.

Itachi mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke, kekasih sekaligus adik satu-satunya. Ia merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke. Menarik selimut yang kebetulan berada di dekat kakinya. Menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Mata Sasuke semakin lama semakin berat. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Permainan ini memakan waktu banyak. Sasuke bisa melihat melalui jendela kamarnya saat ini burung-burung mulai berterbangan, kembali ke tempat asalnya. Angin pun berhembus, membuat pohon-pohon melambai seolah-olah menari.

Itachi memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Dan Sasukepun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Itachi. Menyesap aroma yang semakin membuat matanya memberat.

Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. "Tidurlah, Sasuke, aku yakin kau pasti lelah." Dan mata itu pun terlelap. Menemui mimpi sore hari. Mata Itachi tak sanggup berjaga lagi. Kini Ia menyusul alam mimpi.

#

"Itachi."

Sebuah suara kini menjangkau telinganya. Itachi yang saat itu memakai pakaiannya kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Hari sudah pekat, menunjukkan malam sudah tiba. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" kini matanya menatap Itachi yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ya?"

"Beritahukan kepada Naruto bahwa besok pagi ada misi. Gulungan misi ada di meja."

Itachi menoleh ke arah meja di dekatnya. Dan tergeletaklah gulungan misi itu. Ia mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di kantong senjatanya. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Seusai mengatakan itu, Itachi berbalik, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini masih berbaring di ranjang kamarnya.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia tidak yakin akan perasaannya ini. Mencintai kakaknya sendiri adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah Ia lakukan. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang sudah-sudah.

Itachi selalu ada disaat dia membutuhkan bantuan. Dan Ia pun selalu ada dikala Sasuke merasa kecewa terhadap Naruto. Itachi memang menghiburnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya Ia selalu dibuat kesal oleh kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, Ia merasa nyaman saat Itachi ada di sampingnya.

Apakah perasaan ini benar-benar nyata? Sasuke mendengus. Terlalu konyol memikirkan ini semua, batinnya. Tapi, satu hal yang jelas, Ia menyayangi Itachi. Entah sebagai kakak, atau kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun, Ia menikmati kedua hal itu. Itachi sebagai kakak dan juga kekasihnya.

#

Pagi hari telah menjelang. Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Sinarnya telah membuat desa Konoha menjadi terang menderang. Tak lupa kicauan burung menambah suasana pagi ini menjadi lebih cerah.

Sasuke kini telah bersiap dengan segala peralatan ninjanya. Misi hari ini akan segera dilaksanakan. Ia sedikit mengaduh saat berjalan. Dan Itachi hanya terkekeh-kekeh melihatnya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya. Saat ini Ia sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di meja makan.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Itachi. "Ini semua gara-gara kau," tudingnya.

"Tapi kau juga menyetujuinya, 'kan ?" ucap Itachi tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke berdecih kecil. Ia kehabisan kata. Berdebat dengan kakaknya yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya membuat perasaannya tidak lebih baik. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati sarapannya.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati. Kini sarapan itu telah selesai. Ia bangkit seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku pamit. Dalam beberapa hari aku akan kembali."

Ketika Sasuke ingin membuka pintu, suara milik Itachi menahan pergerakkannya.

"Sasuke, kau melupakan sesuatu."

Alis Sasuke terangkat, heran. "Apa?"

"Ciuman selamat pagi."

Dan pintu utama kediaman Uchiha kini bernasib sial terkena bantingan dari sang Uchiha bungsu, meninggalkan Itachi yang kini tertawa senang.

#

"Ah, ohayoo, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn."

"Tumben kau terlambat. Biasanya kau yang paling awal datang." Sakura memperhatikan gerak jalan Sasuke yang sedikit tertatih-tatih? Lantas, kekasih Kakashi itu mengenyitkan alis. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kau terluka?"

Sasuke kini berdiri di samping Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku—" sepertinya kali ini sang Uchiha bungsu sedikit kebingungan dalam menentukan alasan apa sebagai jawaban atas 'luka'nya ini, "aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga."

Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban sahabatnya ini. "Tumben sekali Uchiha sepertimu ceroboh."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura. "Diamlah."

"Maaf." Meskipun diam, Sakura masih saja menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras. Ia hanya mengulum senyum.

"Ohayoo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" sapa sebuah suara cempreng yang menghiasi gendang telinga Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Oh, Ohayoo, Naruto!" balasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber'hn' kecil.

Sakura kini memperhatikan gerak jalan Naruto. Kali ini Ia juga tertatih-tatih sama seperti Sasuke.

"Ano, Naruto, kenapa jalanmu tertatih begitu? Apa kau terluka?" Tanyanya.

Naruto gugup mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "Ah! Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga." Diikuti dengan cengirannya.

Sekelebat pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Sakura. Aneh sekali.

"Tadi, Sasuke-kun juga tertatih dalam berjalan. Dan alasannya juga sama sepertimu, jatuh dari tangga." Ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam ke arah keduanya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi kepada kalian berdua ?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Keringat dingin menjalari wajah Naruto. "Ano… eto…"

"Kalian berdua bertengkar?" tuduh Sakura.

Naruto mengibas kedua tangannya pertanda tidak setuju. "Tidak, Sakura-chan, kami tidak bertengkar."

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya seolah-olah dia adalah kapten Anbu yang bertugas mengintrogasi musuh.

Kali ini, Sasuke pun ambil suara. "Sudahlah. Kami tidak apa-apa dan kami tidak bertengkar, Sakura. Kau terlalu curiga. Sekarang kita akan melaksanakan misi."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Dan kini mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan desa untuk melaksanakan misi. Dan tentu saja, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tentu mengetahui kenapa mereka sama-sama berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sasuke mengetahui dengan siapa Naruto melakukannya. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia justru bertanya-tanya dengan siapa Sasuke melakukannya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia bersyukur, ternyata Teme-nya ini akhirnya punya kekasih juga. Meskipun Ia tidak tahu siapakah gerangan yang berhasil merebut hati sahabatnya ini.

**FIN**

_**Astaga! Abal sekali fic-nya. Gomen nasai, minna-san. Entah ide darimana tiba-tiba bikin fic incest. Padahal aku baru aja nonton anime Yosuga no Sora yang pemerannya kembar, cewek cowok. Dan yang bikin syok, mereka INCEST! Mungkin pengaruh nonton itu kali ya jadi bikin fic incest ini.**_

_**Maaf juga kalau lemonnya terlalu memaksa. **__**Aku juga bikinnya setengah mood setengah nga. Kalau kurang hot, kurang bikin greget, maafkan daku.**_

_**Y**__**a sudahlah. Reviewnya minna-san. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**_


End file.
